board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Alucard vs (14)Princess Peach 2018
Ulti's Analysis This match was virtually identical to Big Boss v Ridley, right down to the votes, the percentages, the prediction percentages, and the fear going in that Nintendo/Smash was going to roll over everything. Granted Alucard is in Smash as an assist trophy, but he's also dealing with a character more popular than Ridley. Basically after round 1 of divisions 1 and 2, people who aren't fans of Smash and Nintendo had resigned themselves to what was coming. The irony is Smash itself had a mole working from within, but we'll get to Cloud's amazing run later. Let's stick to the early stuff for now. Looking back on people being afraid of Alucard losing this match, doesn't it all seem ridiculous now? This is a dude that would end up dispatching Peach in seconds before moving on to do some pretty amazing things. Alucard is always good for a good contest run, and this is the best one he would end up having by a mile. But if you look at 57% on Peach in a vacuum it's a bunch of whatever. I love Peach, everyone knows this, but let's actually look at her history here. Her one shining moment came in that terrible male/female 2006 bracket, where she SFFd Daisy and beat Jill Valentine by 27 votes. She has won nothing since. She even has a Gordon Freeman loss in there, which would have been a hilarious first victory for the GFNW legend. 57% on someone like that means nothing, but given Alucard's contest this year, I'm counting everything he does as impressive because it helps Peach save face <3 Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: In some ways this was Peach/Gordon come again. Peach is a reasonable midcarder who is kind of Nintendo's top of the bottom tier. Her exact strength has never been pinpointed though. Alucard is more or less a high midcarder but his exact strength is hard to pinpoint. A lot of people were hyping this one up. Honestly for me this was an open and shut Alucard victory from the off. Peach lost to Gordon, Alucard would easily clear that era of Gordon so it's no trouble. After what he did to Magus in 2010 I am stunned people doubted him - Peach by no means underperformed, doing a fair bit better than Magus. Overall this was a pretty hohum match. What could this mean?: They both looked pretty good here. Peach beating Magus's performance makes her look strong, and was another good Nintendo performance despite not living up to board hype. Alucard however took a relatively easy win and looks very strong, better than Big Boss. It makes sense - Castlevania's stock is pretty good right now despite, or even because of Konami not giving a damn about their licenses. The Netflix series is great and very popular, there's rereleases and it's in Smash Bros. now. So this was fine news for both contestants. Safer777's Analysis So guess what. These 2 are both in Smash! Doesn't matter than Alucard isn't playable. He is there! Alucard has a decent record in these contests. Peach is a low tier Nintendo character. So Alucard won here with a decent win. I guess Smash boost for Alucard and he SFF'ed Peach? Or something like that? But man in a few years every match in these contests will have a character that has appeared in Smash! Damn! Guess we should have a contest with just characters that have appeared in Smash! Yeah okay bad idea. Of course we didn't know from this match that Alucard would do so good. Guess Peach was strong after all. Tsunami's Analysis This was a fairly modest win for Alucard, far from the performance that would mark him as a favorite to win this division. Are we supposed to think Peach is strong now? Peach is the casual choice, one who gets more votes from recognizability than from popularity. Which would make her a decent candidate for the fodder line. I think she'd beat our current pick for that honor, though. But this isn't a good performance for Alucard and it makes this whole division look bad. Is now a bad time to bring up that I had Big Boss > Crono in Match 130? Because I did. Not that this match should necessarily have made many of us panic, because Peach had as many Gurus taking her to win this division as Alucard did--a grand total of 1. Sora legitimately had a majority, with Big Boss and Red the two next-most popular picks. Category:2018 Contest Matches